youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Runner
This is for the Writing Competition 2.0, so enjoy peoples!!! :) -Rissa Summary This world is separated into different biomes by only a thread. There's no more countries. Only one huge land-mass that changed abruptly. The races have been condensed into only four five categories. Hunters-The anti-social, violent people that kill everything and everyone in their path. Spotters-The look-out for the Hunters and their slaves. Trackers- The work force for the Hunters, but half separated on their own. Hiders- Those who are capable of stealth and live alone all their lives; Nomads. And there are Runners- They spend their entire life running. Fast, they let their skills protect themselves and themselves only. Join them as they fight for life and fight for death. Character Gallerey Images (3).jpg|Wren Alexia.jpg|Jale Dane.jpg|Tray Chance.jpg|Krev Blaze Caroll.jpg|Nima Character.jpg|Haven For Runner #2.jpg|Mack For Runner.jpg|The Tracker Chapter One Blurry. So blurry. All the tree fly by in green streaks. Ever flower and bird twists into tiny rainbows. All the exotic colors bulge out of the green canopy of trees and thrust themselves into my vision. In focus, out of focus, everything moving and vanishing. Vanishing like me. Into the jungle. I'm running ten miles per hour tops. I could go faster, but there's no point. The Hunters can't catch me right now. I've been leading them on this chase for six days straight without any break. No food, rest, or water. They can't go on much longer. I can't go on much longer. This intense heat twist my stomach into knots and sweat pours down my face and neck. We should've picked somewhere else to go. This heat is just too much. I could usually make it through the woods and forests. The Savannah was even worse then this, but we turned back as soon as we arrived there. We've never been to the Arctic though. Only seeing it from the mountains. The land looks barren and wasteful. A pitiful place where there is no purpose for life. Needless to say we want to try going there I hear the wisps of air as the others join my side. Nima, Tray, Jale, and Krev. Krev runs by and winks at me. Stupid. He's exerting himself and using up extra energy using more speed then what's needed. Jale catches up with me and rolls her eyes. I smile. Me and Jale are pretty much the same. I can see Nima and Tray in my peripheral vision. Nima is gripping onto Tray's arm and he holds her close. Their smile could brighten even the darkest day. We travel for one-hundred more yards then come to a sudden stop. We turn and watch the jungle. There are no Hunters as far as the eye can see. That proves nothing of course. They're probably waiting for us to turn around. No, we won't. We can get used to this environment in a few hours, maybe a day. We should be safe for a week at least. Two minutes, six, finally twelve. They would have caught up by now if they were still after us. We know. We've had experience. The Hunters have destroyed everything we cared about. Everything. Our friends, our families, our homes. They have caused us so much pain. The horror? We've experienced it first-hand. I saw my family die. I saw my village burn. We are the only survivors. That's why we run. To keep surviving. So believe me, we know. We decide to go another mile and decide to make camp. Jale gathers firewood, Nima and Tray go for food, Krev goes for water supplies, and I set up our rest area. Tonight will be hot too. And rain. Oh, joy. I hum a song my mother used to sing on rainy-days. The lyrics escape my mind, but the tune plays over and over again in my mind. I sing it again and again until all the words brand themselves through my brain. That's when it happens. Jale screeches at the top of her lungs, "Scouters!" Chapter 2 Jale screams again and race toward her direction. I see Krev drop his belongings in a matter of seconds. Nima and Tray close behind. We reach Jale and she points at the dust cloud that's reaching over the rainforest canopy of trees. Everything was close to perfect earlier. Close as it gets, anyways. The dust draws closer and I get in a defensive stance. The others mirror my methods in unison. All of us wait for the battle that will surely come. The dust draws closer and closer until their faces are inches from ours. "Ah, Runners," says one. "This should be fun." A smirk appears on my lips. They don't know what they're getting into. And just like that we are all in a crazed battle against each other. Everyone fighting for life and death. Being captures is certain death. There are about twenty Spotters and they are all well-trained. Too bad they aren't as well trained as us. I snap one's arm behind his back and use my speed to travel fast enough to make him dizzy. Then I punch his jaw. He goes down like a sack of rocks. I take a moment to look around at the others. Krev runs up to one and snaps his neck, while Jale launches herself onto another's shoulders. She pulls a tightened grip on his throat and he sinks to the ground. Nima is charging at one, but another creeps behind her. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back to slit her neck. Tray's there in a flash. Eyes full of fury, he uses his own knife to plunge it into the Spotter's chest. The Spotter falls and they separate to fight again. There are only three Spotters left. Jale grabs one and flips him to the ground. At the same time Krev breaks the Spotter's spine. Tray and Nima literally pull the other's arms in different directions at such a speed that she's ripped in half. I reach the last one and push him to the ground. "Fun, huh," I ask. He gives a grimace and nods. He's young. Young, tall, and quite the looker. A pretty boy for the Hunters. Cute smile, fair skin, dark hair, pretty eyes... He seems to know what I've noticed. He's the cute guy and he knows it. He raises an eyebrow and I shake my head clearing it. I hate this. "Yeah, it's the best thing ever," he says with mock enthusiasm. "Smart-mouthing won't keep you alive long," I reply crisply. "But it's keeping me alive at the moment. Tell me. How old are you?" It's my turn to raise an eyebrow. He seems genuinely intrigued. Trap or not? "What makes you want to know? Seriously, why even care?" "Just curiosity," he replies. "Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat, they used to say. I think at least," I say though the last part was more mumbled than the rest. "Will I die?" he stands to address the others. "Kill me like the rest, or keep me prisoner, I don't care. But if you are going to kill me, than could you please get it over with? I mean not that I'm busy, but prolonging the inevitable is just plain stupid to me." I'm shocked at his bluntness. Seems we all are for a minute. No one has ever asked us to hurry, let alone kill them. This shock lasts for a few seconds and then Krev walks forward. "We'll keep you alive, but prisoner. You will listen or die. Obey or die. Do or die. You get the picture?" The Spotter nods and mutters as we start walking back, "Hunters all over again." Jale turns around at that and sticks her finger in his face. "Never, never say that again. Understood," she yells at him. He gives a relaxed nod and motions in a way to ask if he can move forward. Jale turns her back on him and uses her speed to go way ahead of us. I just smile. Me and Jale are friends, but we always get on each other's nerves. It's nice to see someone else do it. "That boy needs to learn some manners," Tray laughs. I see Krev give a nod and then Nima gives him a look that says "go now." He sighs and runs to catch up with Jale. He always makes her feel better. "Prisoner without a prison," Tray continues and we laugh a little more. In fact, we laugh all the way back to camp. This boy is annoying with a capital everything! "Do you seriously think you can hold me. It's pretty hot out here. Are you not tires from running from us? I'm sure you get tired too." The question go on and on. I'm about ready to slap him and thank God that Jale isn't here. Jale would either be up in his face, strangling him, or just plain ripping out his throat. Krev better keep her occupied and out of ear-shot. "Well," Tray says. "This ought to be fun." Chapter 3 We strap the Spotter up to a tree. He just watches. At first we tried tying his torso, but np one wanted to feed him, so we tied one of his hands. Jale sits sharpening her knife, Tray and Nima went out for a walk, and Krev went for food. I stand by the Spotter and play guard. I try to seem disinterested, but ot's hard and boring work. Air swooshes by my face and Krev picks me up. He spins me through the air and puts me down, his arms around me. "Well you look tired," he says matter-of-factly. "I am. This isn't necisarilly interesting work," I reply. "You know what is interesting?" I wait and he leans in close. Whispering in my ear, his breath tickels my cheek. "You. Me. What do you say, mon cherie?" I laugh and push his chest. He falls back smiling. Krev is such a flirt. "Um, I don't think so," I say. "Why not we're so good together? Plus, you know you love me," he says with a wink. Jale creeps silently behind him with a finger to her lips. "Do I now? I think maybe you've been running too hard. Your brain is frying." Just as Krev opens his mouth Jale jumps on his back. Krev falls to the ground and I laugh. We've all been together running for years. We're pretty much inseprible. "Well if you're free, Krev. I'm an open oppurtunity. But one thing: try and keep up." Jale flashes to the top of a path and Krev just smiles. "A challenge I will happily accept. And what might this prize be though?" "When you catch me we can talk about it." They race off and I almost join them, but I remember the Spotter. I turn around and sit. The prisoner smiles and tilts his head. "So are them two a thing, huh? An item? I know the others are, but is it him and her, or you and him," he asks nonchalantly. "Why would you want to know," I ask. "Well, I'm pretty bored and a little Runner gosip would be great right about now." I stare at him. What does he think, that I'll spill out my feelings to him? "Seriously, I mean can you at least talk to me. This is worse the torture right here. Look you ask something and I'll ask something. How's that sound?" I think for a minute. I have to watch what I say to him, but I could get valuble information from him. I nod and he starts. "So how old are you?" "I'm sixteen and two months," I say. He can't get anything from my age. "What about you, Spotter?" He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Okay this is important. I am not a Spotter, I am a Tracker. So please don't call me that ever again." I nod and smile. He's serious, so I guess it's being prejudice to call him a Spotter. It's not like I knew. I've been on the run for years. "Fine," I continue. "How old are you, Tracker?" "Seventeen and thirty-two days. I was sent here to hunt your group and bring you in, I'm one of the best at what I do, and I'll tell you my name when I feel like it, which isn't now. Plus, when you know my name we'll probably be working together or I'll have brought you in. Yeah, there's been a huge bounty on your head for a while now. And the two who just left you here with me are twenty-miles away from our current location, plus they went left, right, right, straight, and curved around, left, right, and left. That's how good I am. By the way, no one else is coming after you for a little while. There you go." "What was all that," I ask exasperated. "Answers to your questions. Now I get to ask mine and you have to answer. Agreed? Agreed. Now let's begin." Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fiction